


You're the One I Want

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is the school nerd, Louis Liam and Zayn are mentioned, M/M, Niall and Gemma are popular, Niall dedicates a song to Harry, Oops, Slow Burn, They're all in high school, there's a talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall is the popular kid in school and he tries to ask out Harry, the school nerd through his popular sister at a talent show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from wattpad
> 
> unedited

**Niall’s POV**

 

This was it; I would finally get to have my prince, even at the expense of using his sister, Gemma. Well it was to some extent, Gemma was actually just helping me act on my feelings for her brother.

Maybe I should sit down and explain this a little. Hi, my name is Niall Horan. I’m 20, going to uni for the third year and I’m a music major. I came out in senior year and surprisingly everyone has accepted me. So as one of the popular kids, I can do pretty much whatever I want and have anyone that I want.

Except him.

Why couldn’t I just have the little sophomore? I mean it wasn’t that he was invisible or anything but he was always keen on avoiding me. Especially when I was with his sister. No matter what I was doing; walking in the hallways, talking to one of my friends, sitting next to him in class, he would just ignore me.

It frustrated me to no end but I never said anything about it. Until I got very drunk at Gemma’s birthday two months ago. According to her, I was drunk out of my mind and kept rambling how much he was hurting by doing that and how much I liked her nerdy brother

When I had woken up the next morning with a hangover that trumped over all hangovers, she told me what I had did and needless to say, I haven’t gone to a party since and I still blush whenever she mentions it.

“As cute as I think it is that you like my brother, you better not do anything to break him. He’s fragile.” She told me every day at lunch. Everyone in school knew I liked someone; they just weren’t sure who it was. And Gemma was intent on keeping it that way.

“You just can’t go up to him and ask him out. He’ll probably think it’s some sort of joke.” We were currently sitting in class and he was sitting in the corner. I suspected that Gemma was only talking to me so I wouldn’t openly stare at him.

“But I’m not the jokester of the school. Louis beats me in any way, shape, and form that there is.”

“Still, you have to up your game to ask him out. He won’t just drop everything to go out with you.”

“How would you know and have so little faith in me?” Her deadpan face showed great annoyance, but hey, that’s why we were the best of friends.

“I’m going to ignore that and say he doesn’t particularly like you. Not in the way that you think and not in any type of friend way either. In fact he almost always complains how much time I spent with you compared to him.”

“Why? He could have been exactly where you are in this social chain but he’s not. Seriously, how did you end up at the top while he ended up at the bottom?”

“Let’s just say he had it tough in high school, and being nerd was the safest way to get out of everything.”

“I know how that feels.” I mutter and Gemma gets the hint to stop talking. So in a way, he and I were the same way, we both had it rough in high school. The main difference between us was I decided to change that in uni. No more of the brunette pushover and hello sexy Irish blonde.

“Niall,” I looked up to see Gemma looking at sympathetically at my.

“I know what you could do to ask him out.”

So here I was standing at the talent show that Gemma convinced me to audition for, holding a microphone in my hand and lyrics running through my mind over and over. I hoped I wouldn’t forget them. It would mess up the plan that she came up with during that day.

_“It’s simple actually, you just have a write a song for him and perform it at the talent show in two weeks. Auditions start today.”_

_“And you know this how?”_

_“I am treasurer of the student council. I should know these things.”_

I was the second to last person to go on stage and I was sweating buckets. Gemma was backstage with me, telling me that I could do this.

“You sure this will work?” I ask her. She looks up from her current pacing and smiled weakly.

“Well not totally sure but it could work. I did do my part though.” And her part was to convince and/or drag her brother to the talent show so I could serenade him, as she put it.

_“But that’s so girly!” he had said, a little bit too loud and everyone in the class stared at him. Even him. As He snuck down into his seat, Gemma whispered fiercely into his ear,_

_“What? Serenading someone? No its not! It’s an act of love!”_

_“Yeah sure, whatever you say.”_

“Niall Horan to the stage, Niall Horan to the stage.”  We look at each other, this was it. I would finally get my prince… if all went well that is.

“Go get him.” Gemma winked and I smiled.

“Funny how willing you are for me to go after your brother.”

“Shut up Horan! Go before I change my mind.” I left her chuckling softly and I made my way to the stage. Some of the girls in the front row started to cheer when they caught sight of me. I caught sight of him, right in the midst of those girls.

I wanted to send a smile his way, but I also didn’t want those girls getting any ideas that it was for them. I was not the crowd charmer, not like my friend Zayn was.

“This is a song I wrote for someone special in my life.” I say into the microphone, grabbing my guitar that a backstage person hangs to me and sit on a stool placed behind me. Girls start getting excited again, and as I start strumming the first notes, I see Gemma slip in to sit next to him.

 

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_but you're the one I want_

_but you're the one I want, yeah, yeah_

_Front page magazine_

_Everybody says that she's a queen_

_But that's you to me_

_And I just want to let you know that_

_She likes the flashing lights_

_I love the way that you like candle light_

_Stay close by my side_

_I just want a chance to show that_

_(But you're the one I want)_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do_

_(But you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_its true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_Fast lanes, limousines_

_Baby, there can be no guarantees_

_But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that_

_Cause I'm attracted to your passion,_

_Be yourself, forget the fashion_

_Just keep that smile on your face_

_You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do (but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_its true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_But you're the one I want, yeah._

_All you Chloe's,_

_all you Chloe's_

_they don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)_

_All you Chloe's_

_you should know that you're my diamond in the rough_

_it’s true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_(Ooh-ooh-oo)_

 

Everyone started clapping, most of them were on their feet. I smiled shyly and nodded my head towards them. Gemma had a knowing look on her face and her brother literally never looked so happy.

“Niall!” My friend Liam came to my side and ruffled my hair. He was hosting the show and always chatted to the acts so the next one could get rid of any last nerves.

“Who was that song about if I may ask?” he got straight to the point and I laughed softly. I had noticed that everyone had taken a seat and were on the edge of their seats. Of course they would be interested in who I liked, it had been the talk of the college ever since I came out.

“Eh, you might know him.” I winked, delaying the reaction. I heard girls huff and slump in their seats, the guys looked more interested than ever. I glanced down to him and Gemma, he looked just a tad bit interested but I saw a spark in his eye that made me doubt.

“Well we do know that he has a hot sister.” And at that moment, something in his friend clicked and he quickly whispered into my ear, “Its Harry isn’t it.”

I nodded as a blush crept up onto my cheeks.

“Well folks, I think its best that Niall is left to confront his crush on his own. And who knows, maybe you’ll see his lover on Monday if all goes well!” most of everyone groaned. I saw Harry duck his head onto his sister’s shoulder and sigh.

I make my way down to the front where Gemma has saved me a seat, which just so happens to be on the other side of Harry. I almost stop in my tracks but remind myself that he doesn’t know yet, but I knew in the back of my mind that she did this on purpose.

I take a seat and enjoy the rest of the show. I’m more or less not surprised that I don’t win the talent show, another guy used it to ask out a girl he liked with a wicked cool painting.

So as everyone start filing out of the auditorium and head home, Gemma pulled me and Harry aside, walking and talking to the car.

“So Niall, can’t you just tell us who you really sang that song to?” Gemma says and I swear if I was drinking something I would have done a spit take.

“Oh um it was just someone,”

“Nah it can’t be about just anyone, you had that dreamy look in your eyes.” Harry surprised the both of us by speaking up. I couldn’t really help but blush.

“So who was it Niall?” I looked between Gemma and Harry, mentally sighing and swallowed down my fear. As quickly as I can, I lean in to place a kiss on Harry’s lips, while flipping off Gemma behind him then running towards my car. I jump in lightning fast speed and pull out of the parking lot. And as soon as I’m at a red light I hit the steering wheel in frustration.

“GAH!” I banged my head on the wheel and didn’t give a crap about anyone who was honking at me; I can’t believe I just did that! Why the heck did I just do that? That was insensitive and random and he’ll probably think it’s a joke; which was exactly what me and Gemma didn’t want happening.

My phone was vibrating in my pocket and I heard a few dings. They were from Gemma, I knew it. I decided to ignore them and just start driving. My phone was going off like crazy but I couldn’t look at it. I didn’t want Gemma yelling at me or to see the look on Harry’s face. I just couldn’t.

Over the weekend, I just stay in my room and ignore my phone, which hasn’t stopped since I got home. I checked it once and most was from Gemma, like I suspected. And there were a few from my friends and one from an unknown number, but it said, “Did you really mean that?” and I don’t have to know rocket science to know that it was Harry.

It was going to suck on Monday, I wonder if would’ve been better if Liam had just said his name right then and there at the talent show… probably not. Both of would have been embarrassed, but maybe this could have been over with by now. Ugh.

At one point I heard someone throwing rocks at my window; it was Gemma. I knew it was.

“Gemma Styles! Would you stop?! I’m done trying to ask out Harry okay! You were right; your little brother doesn’t like me! Now leave me alone!” I yelled and was about to close my window when a rock hit me in the face. I looked down and saw who it was… it wasn’t Gemma.

I stare down at Harry, who smiles at me weakly.

“Sorry about the rock mate, I didn’t think you would actually open your window.” He calls and I resist the urge to run, slam the window and just freak. For one thing I didn’t know he knew where I lived, and secondly, why was he here?

“Um, can I come in?” his voice broke me out of my trance and I nodded. I quickly shut the window and raced downstairs to let him in. is this really happening? Why do I feel like a teenage girl who’s finally talking to her crush? I blame Gemma. I blame her for everything that could happen and if Harry hates me, I’m throwing her off a cliff.

He thanks me and we just stand there. Wow this is awkward. Why am I so quiet?

“So um I’ll just get straight to the point, did you mean what you did on Friday? And what I think you yelled at me for a few minutes ago.”

“Funny thing about what I yelled, I thought it was your sister.” I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

“Meaning you didn’t want me to know that.”

“Ding ding. Right on the nose.”

“So you mean to say that the song was for me?” I sighed and just decided to give in to however he wanted to reject me. “Yeah,”

“So my sister turns everyone on?”

“At least that’s what most of my friends say, I mean she’s pretty but if I could have one Styles I would want the better one.” I say before I fully know what I’m saying.

“You think I’m better than my sister? Do you know who I am?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t write a song for you, I wouldn’t be talking to you, and I definitely wouldn’t be talking to you if I didn’t know who you were.”

“I’m the school nerd, no one pays attention to me. Not even Gemma if someone else is around.”

“I know how that feels.”

“No you don’t,” I wasn’t going to admit it but his angry face was kind of cute. Okay back to the real world. “You know nothing about being bullied to the point where you want to die, you have no idea about your best friends betraying you just to spread your secrets across the entire school. You don’t know what it feels like to be invisible and looked down on by everyone.”

“Actually I do. I may be well known here, but in my hometown I wasn’t. I mean it didn’t really surprise anyone when I came out at prom. They all expected it and bullied me even more for it. The main thing is don’t judge a book by its cover.”

“Oh.” We stood there silently. I took the liberty to walk over to my couch and pat the seat next to me.

“Come and have a seat. I want to get to know you more.”

“So you mean that you’re not going to just beg me to be your boyfriend?”

“Well not if you don’t have any mutual feelings. Either way, I want to get to know you.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

And that conversation started our friendship. At school I started noticing him more, well more than I already did having a secret crush on him. I’d like to say that we were good friends. Though Liam and Gemma were always teasing how we would end up together, Harry would always laugh and deny it. Except for one day, it was the end of the year at Gemma’s graduation.

She had pinched his cute little cheeks, poked his dimples and left to go off with her friends. Harry rubbed his cheeks while I just laughed.

“You’re really cute when you laugh.” His voice rang out suddenly and I blushed a little bit.

“Haha nice, right back at ya Styles.” I had gotten used to our normal banter, trying to flirt with each other and this was already better than just stalking him in the halls. Even if he never has any feelings for me, which I still will happen, this is as good as it gets and I will take it.

“No I mean it.” He huffed.

“And I mean it as well. Seriously, you do not know how many I’ve wanted to pinch your cheeks,” I take his head in my hands and poke his dimples. He lets out a giggle before staring into my eyes. Green meets blue for what’s got to be the millionth time since I became friends with their owner. Something stirs in those green eyes that I’ve never seen before, and before I can make a guess on what it was, I feel something touch my lips.

More like, lips touching my lips… Harry was kissing me. Why am I shocked? Why am I not moving? C’mon Horan! Do something! Harry nudges my lips to encourage them to move, which I started to do. This is heaven! I can’t really comprehend how this is happening right now. Why do I think that Gemma had something to do with this?

I pull away cautiously, as does Harry and I’m about to open my mouth to question what the heck that was, but I can’t help but notice the blush that has risen on his cheeks.

“Sorry, just wanted to do that for a while.” I think that my jaw drops at some point because when I find something coherent to say, I feel him pushing up my chin in order to close my mouth.

“Well then,” I smirk, with an arm around his waist, I dip Harry. He lets out a squeak and hooks his arms around my neck. But other than that, he doesn’t have time to do anything else because I’m the one kissing him, and he happily gives in.

“Mmm Niall?” he whispers lazily after the kiss.

“Yeah?”

“Sing that song that you sang at the talent show.”

“Of course.”

 

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

but you're the one I want

but you're the one I want, yeah, yeah

 

I pulled Harry up from the dip position and started dancing around with him. People weren’t really paying attention to us, but if they were, we probably wouldn’t care. He was the only one in my sights, and I’m pretty sure it worked vice versa.

 

_Front page magazine_

_Everybody says that she's a queen_

_But that's you to me_

_And I just want to let you know that_

_She likes the flashing lights_

_I love the way that you like candle light_

_Stay close by my side_

_I just want a chance to show that_

_(But you're the one I want)_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do_

_(But you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_its true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

 

“Hey Harry?” we stopped dancing for a minute.

“Yeah?”

“You’re the one I want.” I pecked him once on the lips as he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
